Someone I Don't Even Like
by HopelesslyChanny
Summary: "I don't have to take this from someone I don't even like!" Sonny may be convinced that she doesn't like Chad, but the teen heartthrob thinks otherwise.


**I wrote this in the middle of the night, but I'd say it came out pretty good :D Hope you guys like it!**

**And Merry Christmas to everyone! **

**Sorry that I haven't written anything Christmassy, but I do have a New Years story idea, so stay tuned for that! :D**

* * *

I threw him a look over my shoulder and continued walking, signalling the conversation was over.

"Oh yeah, and you guys can't even act!"

"That's it, Cooper!" I lunged at him, pointing my nails in the direction of his pretty-boy face.

"Uh uh uh!" He waved a finger in front of my face. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

"And why not?"

He raised his eyebrows cockily and pointed to a group of paparazzi standing just out of earshot. They hadn't noticed us talking at all, and seemed to be deeply engrossed in a discussion about commissary food.

I turned back to Chad with a death glare prepared just for him.

"Whoa, calm down, Munroe..."

"If you think a couple of paps are going to stop me, Cooper," I grabbed his arm, "then you are mistaken."

With a final "hey!" from Chad, I dragged him around the corner and pushed him into the supply closet.

"You're pretty violent for a girl."

"So because I'm a girl, I can't be violent? God, I can't believe how much of a jerk you are when no one is around!"

"Oh, so you're no one?"

I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"You know what? I don't have to take this from someone I don't even like!"

That shut him up.

He stared at me, mouth agape, looking as if he'd just been slapped across the face.

That's when I knew I'd won. I stood there, grinning like an idiot, insanely proud that I'd finally found something to insult - no, _outdo_ - Chad Dylan Cooper.

I looked at his face, expecting to see defeat. But instead I saw confusion, shock...and even hurt.

Before I could register this, my arms were around him. He hugged me back, right in the middle of the supply closet.

The thing is, with Chad, I never felt comfortable. I used to think that was because I was too close to him, so I spent my fair share of time trying to avoid him. But being far away from Chad didn't help - I still didn't feel comfortable.

Never in my life would I have thought that the answer I was looking for was getting _closer_ to him.

I decided not to pull away. I hadn't felt this secure in all of my life. He would probably think I was pathetic, clinging to him like this, but I didn't care - I was much too happy to pull away.

I felt Chad's arms tighten around me and I froze.

Why wasn't he pulling away?

We stood still, neither of us wanting to break apart.

He broke the silence with a whisper.

"This is not the sort of thing you do with people you don't like."

I blushed a deep scarlet and immediately let go of Chad. He doubled over laughing.

I gritted my teeth together and looked down at him. He was having a fit on the floor, rolling around and sputtering incoherent words while looking up at me every few seconds before erupting in laughter once more. After a full minute of this, I stepped forward and kicked his shins lightly.

"Ow!" He lifted himself off the ground, wiping away an imaginary tear. "Ah, sorry Sonny, your reaction was just priceless."

"I meant what I said." I mumbled in reply, at a loss for comebacks.

"And so did I! Sonny, you're not fooling me. You may have the paparazzi and Tween Weekly convinced, but you're not fooling me."

I gave him a quizzical look.

"You like me, Sonny."

"WHAT?!"

"You." He stepped a little closer. "Like." His lips curled into a smile. "Me." He put on a pouty face, taking full advantage of my speechlessness.

"I...I do not!" I burst out. "Ugh!"

I couldn't take being around him anymore. I spun around on my heel and pushed open the door, tumbling out into the hallway. I slammed the door behind me, but it never made a sound. Chad had caught it just in time. He closed it softly as he followed me out.

I looked back over my shoulder to see the paparazzi group we'd seen earlier running towards us. They crowded around the supply closet, thrusting about a dozen cameras into our faces, almost blinding Chad and I.

"Chad! Sonny! Any news on the Mackenzie Falls and So Random rivalry?"

Chad turned to give me a smirk. "Actually..."

"DON'T. YOU. DARE."

"Sonny Munroe just admitted to having a HUGE crush on me!" He announced.

The paparazzi went silent, then began to applaud and close in on us with their microphones.

"I DID NOT!" I shouted over the paparazzi's cheers of joy.

"Yup, she likes me."

I shifted my gaze to Chad's smug face. He was basking in all of this attention, almost glowing with each new camera that was added to the group.

"How's _this_ for liking you?"

I elbowed him in the chest forcefully and walked off, flipping my hair back behind my shoulders.

_Chad was going to get it for convincing me that I liked him._


End file.
